


Remember to Use the Buddy System

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Winter Solider, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Touch-Starved, which is going to lead to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: It's no real surprise to Tony when he wakes up to find Bucky and Yasha curled around him. This has been going on even before the two got them got separate bodies. Once they found out Tony was down to cuddle, that was it. He has turned into their own personal teddy bear. They're touch starved and he's tactile so it works out. But all this touching isjustbecause they're touch starved, right? (Wrong.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/The Winter Soldier
Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1242
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Remember to Use the Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Month SFW Saturday: Trope/AU (touch starved)

Tony wakes up warm. And squished. Tony wakes up warm and squished and when he goes to move he finds that he can’t. Something is stopping him. Somethings. What? But then his higher brain power kicks in enough that he remembers to open his eyes to see what the problem is. Because sight is a thing. Right. 

So he cracks one eye open to see that there is a bare chest in front of him. A glance down tells him there is a metal arm wrapped around his waist. That is enough to tell him what happened even if he doesn’t remember going to bed with anyone. Or going to bed at all actually. It’s become a startling familiar habit after all.

Bucky and Yasha. James and Winter. Thing Two and Terminator. Barnes and Noble and Jack Frost. What they like to be called is tricky some days. Whichever names they go by, Tony knows who they are. He even knows what they are doing here without much thought. Cuddling. That much is obvious, but it also does not encompass the entirety of the situation. Ever since Steve brought Bucky in this has been going on. Not instantly of course. That would imply so much more trust and comfort than Bucky had at the time - which is to say none at all. 

He had been skittish and wary and near feral when Steve finally caught up with him. He might have trusted Steve enough to stop running, but that was as far as it went. And Yasha - who no one knew about at the time - was even worse. Bucky at least had some very foggy, very faint memories of Steve. A reason to trust. Yasha did not. They might share a body, but that is as far as it went. 

Bucky had shadowed Steve when he could stand to be around anyone and Yasha had  _ been _ a shadow. Even JARVIS had a hard time tracking him some days. But then for some reason - one Tony has yet to get out of him - Yasha attached himself to Tony. Whether it started as a possessive thing, a curiosity thing, a safety thing, he doesn’t know. But Yasha decided that Tony was his, for all intents and purposes. 

It didn’t take long for the touching to start then. Nothing dirty or seductive or anything like that. Innocent things like a bump of the shoulders or an arm thrown across his waist or a hundred other small, thoughtless things. It didn’t take a genius to notice the way Yasha soaked them up after he got over his shock. 

Touch starved. An obvious and understandable condition. One Tony was happy enough to help with because Lovelace knows he’s tactile enough with people once they have reached a certain level of trust. Rhodey and Pepper can more than attest to that. Getting his hands on a cute, dangerous thing like Yasha? A pleasure. 

Not that he knew it was Yasha and not Bucky. Oh he suspected something was going on. Tony might be oblivious to a lot of things, but he can tell the difference between the two, even if he didn’t realize what he was seeing at first. They both reacted too differently, had a different air about them. But neither of them ever turned Tony’s touch away. 

When the truth came out - well. It was a mess. The team was a mess. Steve especially was no help to the situation. Tony had been hurt, sure, that they never told him, and a bit unimpressed if he was being honest, but it worked out. It was rather interesting - and sweet, in a way - to find that Tony was the only person Yasha spent time with. Trusted in any way, shape or form. That had definitely helped. 

As for them getting separate bodies - that had been another mess. One that can be summarized in - Tony hates magic. Because of course it was magic. Of course it was. With the life he leads now he can’t be surprised at all. Nor was he at all surprised to learn that it was irreversible. Naturally. That had been yet another adjustment period. 

Probably the biggest one was dealing with two very possessive, very touch starved super soldiers instead of just one. They had gotten very used to Tony cuddles and neither one was willing to give them up. Add to the fact that this was the first time Bucky and Yasha could communicate reliably and - well. 

Tony’s life - which had never been boring to begin with - was certainly never dull. Not with those two around. Not with the creative ways they’ve come up with so they don’t have to let Tony go. Some days he feels like nothing more than an overgrown teddy bear. 

So it’s not a surprise in the least to wake up and find these two clinging to him. He’s long gotten used to it. 

That isn’t to say that it is always comfortable, however. Like now. Now is a perfect example of when he needs the two octopuses to release him. 

He wiggles some, hoping to get at least an arm free, but all Yasha does is tighten his hold. Tony huffs in frustration. While some days he is willing to stay in bed and indulge the two in a lazy morning lay in, today is not a day. Today is when Tony needs to get up and move. Cool down, have some coffee and get to work. He wiggles some more. 

The movement wakes Bucky up. He grumbles as he opens his eyes to glare at them. Coincidentally he isn’t a morning person either. None of them are, although in Yasha’s case it’s more of being a stubborn bastard who never wants to let go. He wakes up fine thanks to HYDRA’s conditioning. Liking it, on the other hand, not so much. 

“Move,” Tony growls at them. By now he has to pee too so he really needs them to move. 

Yasha, the bastard, only tightens his hold more. 

Tony kicks him in the shins. “Bathroom. Now,” he manages with another kick. This is as articulate as he gets before coffee. 

Yasha finally lets him go although he is surely pouting about it. Visibly pouting because the famed Winter Soldier has decided to stick the finger to HYDRA and become everything they didn’t want him to be. And if that means pouting when he has to let Tony go then he will. It’s both sad and endearing. 

Tony pats his arm and then scrambles out of bed before he changes his mind. He goes ahead and gets ready while he’s in there. The process wakes him up a bit more, but he still wants coffee. When he comes back out Bucky is up and stretching, but Yasha is still sprawled out on top of the covers. 

It never fails to amaze Tony the difference between the two. Bucky looks exactly like he did in the forties, sans his left arm. Tony had offered to build him a new one, but as of yet he hasn’t taken Tony up on the offer. Yasha, on the other hand, looks every inch of the Winter Soldier, metal arm, long hair and all. Although most of the time now that hair is up in a bun. It’s kind of adorable actually. 

They’re both adorable. Tony will never say that - out loud anyways, in his head is fair game. He has to turn away to keep himself from staring. 

“You two want to clue me in on how I got to bed last night?” Because he still doesn’t remember that part. He goes over to throw something on before he ventures into the kitchen. 

“Carried you in,” Yasha says, voice rough with his Russian accent. He sounds far too pleased with himself. 

Tony turns to raise an eyebrow at him. Not that he minds necessarily, but does he have to sound so smug about it? 

“Sweet thing like you?” Bucky winks, all Brooklyn charm, “How is a fella supposed to resist?” 

Typical. Tony doesn't even bother responding to that one, tugging his old MIT sweatshirt over his head and mentally declaring it enough. Everyone can live with everything else. He walks out of the room to the sound of the other two scrambling after him. 

Bucky takes his right side and Yasha his left when they catch up. In the elevator Bucky throws an arm around him. Yasha laces their fingers together, guarding him at the same time. 

When they get to the kitchen Steve, Natasha and Clint are already there. Where the other three are Tony has no idea. Nor does he care. Yasha lets go to get Tony his coffee while Bucky crowds even closer. 

He can feel the other’s amusement even if they don’t say a word. Clint soundlessly snickers when Tony catches his eyes. He huffs. Yeah, yeah, watching the two compete over Tony has been the latest and lasting entertainment. He feels like he’s in one of those soap operas Steve not so secretly likes. Or in a romcom. He hasn’t decided which yet. Depends on the day. 

Yasha comes back with a perfectly made cup of coffee and sets it on the counter for Tony to pick up. It’s the small things like that that make Tony feel warm inside. Further proof that they pay attention and that they care. That has been far too rare a thing in Tony’s life for him to take for granted. 

He smiles and sips at the liquid ambrosia.  _ Perfect _ . 

“So doll, any big plans for today?” Bucky asks. 

“Yeah doll,” Clint snickers, “gotta let your puppies know these kinds of things.” 

He gets a twin pair of glares for his effort. 

Tony sighs. Honestly. “I need to finish up the latest StarkPad blueprints and then Pepper needs me later to go over a contract.” He can’t help pulling a face at that. Needs must, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. “We’ll be getting supper too so I won’t be back until evening.” 

Bucky pulls him closer at that. Yasha leans against him, still making sure he has easy access to his cup.  _ Honestly _ . 

“You two can survive that long without me,” he says to the increasing amusement of the room. 

“Just not the same without you darling,” Bucky pouts, “You take the best part with you when you leave.” 

“There’s always Steve,” Tony points out. 

“Eh,” Bucky shrugs, “the punk’s okay, but he ain’t nothing special.” 

“Hey!” Steve snaps, offended, “see if I spend any time listening to you again jerk.” 

“Tragedy,” Yasha deadpans. He still isn’t comfortable around Steve, although he can tolerate him fine. 

Tony turns into Bucky’s shoulder to laugh. 

“Sorry punk, but them’s the breaks. You just don’t have the - assets.” 

Steve snorts. “Yeah, yeah. Say it like you mean it jerk. Not all that upset that you don’t think my butt is one of the greatest gifts to mankind like Tony’s.” 

Tony perks up at that. “My butt is pretty great.”

Steve lets out a heartfelt groan. “Don’t encourage him. I’ve heard more than enough odes about your butt and how amazing it supposedly is.” 

“Supposedly?” Well that’s just rude. There’s no suppose about it after all. 

“It is a work of art,” Yasha agrees seriously. 

“Thanks snowflake.” Tony kisses him on the cheek. 

Yasha smiles smugly. 

“Hey now sweet thing, where’s mine?” Bucky pouts down at him.

Tony rolls his eyes, smiles and then gives Bucky a kiss on the cheek too. “Better buttercup?” 

Clint gags. “Get a room you three.” 

“Technically,” Tony drawls, “this entire Tower is mine, so I have a room. Multiple ones. Not my fault you can’t handle the love.” 

“Just glad we haven’t caught them fucking yet,” Clint mutters. 

Bucky glares at him again, something fierce. 

Yasha growls. “The sight does not belong to you.” 

“Thank god for that.” 

Natasha just shakes her head at all of them, amused. Steve is still pouting even as he and Bucky have a silent conversation. 

Also rude. It’s at that point Tony finishes his coffee. He puts his cup in the sink. “Come on then if you’re coming. Science waits for no man.” Predictably his two shadows follow him. Blueprints aren’t something he has to move around a lot for and they take ruthless advantage of that. 

He’s right in the middle of it when their earlier conversation - and its implications - sinks in. “That really something you two be interested in?” he asks, keeping his eyes firmly on the holograms in front of him. 

“Whatcha mean darling?” Bucky asks. 

“Actually being with me,” he elaborates, “like that.” 

“Stevie’s complaint about me praising your butt wasn’t enough?” Bucky sounds torn between curiosity and disbelief. 

Tony shrugs. “There’s a difference between looking and wanting,” he points out, “And a difference between sampling and keeping.” Maybe he didn’t need to add that last part, but he can’t help himself. He needs to know just how far they intend to go, even if it ends up breaking his heart. 

“Mine,” Yasha growls, all possessive and hot. 

“Ours,” Bucky corrects, “if you want that, then you’ll be ours doll. Won’t let nothing hurt you again.” 

“Never let you go again,” Yasha adds, pleased and interested. 

Tony turns to look at one and then the other, gauging their sincerity and truthfulness. He finds nothing but honest want and care in both of their eyes. It’s enough to make his stomach flutter. It would also be a lie to say that he’s never considered this before either. It doesn’t take much thought - none at all in fact - to know this is something he wants. 

“Two for the price of one. How am I supposed to resist?” He smiles sweetly at them. 

Bucky and Yasha both go to kiss him, smack into each other, back off to glare and then Yasha kisses him. It’s only right, in a way. He was the one who started this after all. His mouth is hot and heavy against Tony’s. He’s given no time to recover before Bucky kisses him next. His mouth is all charm and skill to make Tony gasp, weak at the knees from just this. 

“You two are going to kill me, aren’t you?” 

“Of course not, sweet thing,” Bucky kisses his cheek, “Gonna keep you around a long time.” 

“You’re ours now,” Yasha agrees, kissing his other cheek. 

Yeah they’re going to kill him, he just knows it. But what a way to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> For any of you who wants to see what smut looks like in this verse, this now has an unofficial/spiritual sequel [The Importance of Your Partner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202496). You know, as much as a pwp can be a sequel to anything.


End file.
